Stubborn Pride
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Jade is stubborn everyone knows that, but what will it take to get her to break past her ego. How far will Tori have to go? (Rated T, almost M for sexual themes and strong language)


**Apology**

Jade was wrong, and they both knew it. Tori wasn't going to be the first one to crack anymore. She was tired of being the bigger person just because a certain goth was too stubborn to admit when she was in the wrong. Who even knew what the fight was about this time, but Tori had a few tricks up her sleeve.

For starters, she banned sex which Jade definitely wasn't happy with. The goth's sex drive was no joke nor was it a secret. It had only been a few days though Jade's attitude was taking a turn for the worst looking as if she might break any minute now just to get in bed with Tori again.

A week passed and Jade was still holding on, making Tori realize she must've underestimated her girlfriend; she needed to turn it up a notch.

"Bag of rags?" Cat squealed happily handing out rags to the group once they settled down with their lunches. They exchanged looks with one another, a question on all of their faces but none of them wanted to ask it; they just accepted the rags and watched as Cat went off to hand them to the other students nearby.

Tori didn't catch onto Cat's actions as she was completely lost in thought for ways she could make Jade apologize faster. If she were honest, she wanted to forgive her already so she didn't have to deny the goth any longer, missing her embraces, her soft kisses. But she had to be strong. Jade wasn't winning this time.

The latina felt her body jolt a little at the sound of her name, exchanging a look towards the direction it came from: Beck.

"What's on your mind?" he asked curiously, the latina usually able to stay focused for the most part so when she wasn't, it was sort of a big deal.

Tori dismissed the subject with a brief "just school projects," paired with a small wave of her hand. She couldn't help but jump a little again when she felt a gentle but secure hand sooth it's way up Tori's thigh leaving goosebumps rising in it's trail. It was only a quick glance but Tori still caught the subtle smirk that was thrown in her direction. Tori wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of jade's pretty little bitch rested face.

Their relationship was kept under wraps coming to the agreement that it just wasn't anyone's business. Tori understood it was more so about Jade's side of the family who knowingly wouldn't be fond of Jade's preferences, while on Tori's side it was about their friends getting in between the relationship and she didn't want the outside world to corrupt what they had. Plus it made Tori feel..scandalous and pretty..sexy to be hiding such a big secret like this and sneaking around.

It wasn't until just before their last class of the day that Tori felt Jade deserved what was coming her way. Jade had swiftly pulled the unsuspecting singer into the broom closet and all but basically pushed her up against the door; a predatorial look in her eyes.

"Jade!" Tori whisper yelled not thinking this was the best time. Especially when Jade still had yet to apologize and admit she was in the wrong. "We have to get to class!"

Jade pretended to be offended, her lips in the very slightest hinting at a pout. "But Cutie," she cooed softly into the other's ear noting how it seemed to make the girl's legs weak. Jade was determined, and quite frankly pissed that she wasn't given what she wanted already. "We could skip a class..or two." Jade let one of her hands trail along Tori's shoulder and up across her neck, her eyes focused on her pulse point as if she could practically see Tori's heart rate speed up in response to her touches.

"Jade," Tori sad firmly, hating to continue resisting such a practical goddess. But she had a point to make. She however lost her train of thought and didn't finish her sentence, her eyes caught up in the blue-green irises that were Jade; the amount of arousal and impatience swimming around in the surface.

Jade had Tori wrapped around her edgy finger and they both knew it. Tori had to think fast. A couple more seconds passed before Tori blinked back to reality, taking note of where Jade's hands were now; one under her shirt playing with the material of her bra and the other pressed against Tori's shoulder probably to keep her in place in case she tried something.

"Class.." Tori argued weakly. It only made Jade chuckle in amusement, mischief glinting in her eyes. Knowing she had the upper hand Jade shot the girl one of her famous cocky smirks raising one of her hands up to her neck not so gently applying pressure.

"This is more fun than some stupid class Vega," Jade countered back mockingly. She enjoyed the tells showing Tori's struggle. The way Tori bit her lip when she was unsure or nervous. The way she was breathing, considering the grasp around her neck.

Tori saw the amusement in Jade's expression and it brought her back. "Someone," she said making a move to slip out from Jade's grasp but she didn't budge. "lost their sex privileges," she finished, meeting Jade's predatory stare with a stare of her own, holding her ground.

Jade's cocky expression faltered to one of a frown before it quickly regained its composure. "That's not a thing Vega." She bit her lip waiting until Tori's eyes caught the movement before she removed her hand out from under Tori's shirt and trailed it to the top of her jeans putting work to undoing the latina's button and zipper, noting Tori's lack of words or movement.

Tori couldn't deny, this _was _better than her English class. She took a few seconds to once again remind herself why she was trying so hard not to want this. Why she was trying so hard to not give herself to the goth in that moment. Getting caught was none of her concern, the broom closet always abandoned.

Then she remembered, her hands quickly moving down to stop the one working on her pants. "No," she said making sure her tone left no room for miscommunication. She knew Jade was sometimes an animal, but she always respected Tori's boundaries when it came to things like this and never gave Tori a reason not to trust her. With a sigh Jade removed her hands and stepped back, admittingly looking a little defeated.

Sorry Jade.

For a moment the brunette felt sorry. She took a step and wrapped her arms around Jade, choosing to whisper "apologize and you can have me," before she removed her arms from around Jade and redid her zipper fixing up her clothes. With a cocky expression of her own, Tori sent a blown kiss Jade's way and left the broom closet hurrying to class before Jade or herself gave her a reason to change her mind.

It wasn't until later on when she heard from Jade again. Tori had been on the couch, her hair in a messy ponytail and her geeky glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose and a book in her hand when Jade stormed in.

"Hey Sunshine," Tori replied sarcastically as she put the book down and gave the goth her full attention knowing she was in for it, though she was prepared.

"Vega," Jade replied irritably, heading her way to Tori's kitchen with Tori following and showing Jade the cups of hot cocoa she had made for them both not too long ago. Tori was expecting her presence and knew the chocolatey beverage would sooth her in all her grumpy sexually frustrated glory.

With a shy but still scowled glance in her girlfriend's direction, the goth took one of the mugs and consumed at least half of it before she took a moment to think about her next move in this situation. Whatever the next move was, she was not apologizing, her ego too big.

Tori took note of Jade's silence; the look in her eyes. She must've been planning things too, but Tori was well ahead. She quietly sipped from her mug calculating time in her head. The latina had come to the conclusion, the only way to get through to Jade was through her hormones. But this time she wasn't going to have herself between Jade and a broom closet door.

With a yawn and an over exaggerated tired stretch, Tori announced she was going to bed, knowing Jade would soon follow her as she usually slept over Friday nights. It took them a good month almost two to convince Tori's parents there would be no foul play or illegal acts as they had always carried suspicions about their daughter's girl.

True to her guess, Jade walked in grumpily, flashing Tori a look as if she might actually kill her once she fell asleep. Tori caught it, momentarily concerned for her own life and knew she had to act fast before Jade's cocoa started taking affects with the goth still free to move around however she pleased.

"Jadey" Tori called purposely putting on a false mask of innocence she knew would catch the other's attention. Tori watched her girl approach, finding amusement in how pissed she still looked before she reached up for the goth's hand and pulled her down onto the bed with her earning a frustrated grunt in response. She then swiftly swung her leg over Jade's waist effectively straddling her much to Jade's confusion.

The goth didn't know what game her girlfriend was playing and quite frankly she wasn't sure if she wanted to be a part of it, knowing she was just going to be teased if anything. Nonetheless she focused more of her attention on the girl on top of her, her left eyebrow raised in question.

Tori smiled. "I want to try something new." She then leant forward to reach into a nearby drawer on the side of her bed pulling out a pair of cuffs while purposely making sure Jade got a good view of her chest.

Jade's confusion only tripled but she was intrigued. Why have they not used them before? Jade wondered, then remembered it was because Tori felt bad for stealing the cuffs from her dad who was a cop. "Uh.." she was admittingly at a loss for words. "Aren't I in trouble or whatever? You're not going to let me do shit to you." She countered, now definitely knowing this must've been a game and she wasn't happy about it. Yeah there was a way to get off the hook, but yet again Jade was too stubborn and refused to let Tori win at anything.

The latina shrugged biting her lip to keep from smiling as she cuffed one end to a part of the bedpost. "Well it's been a while..hasn't it?" she asked loving the way Jade was looking at her now. Tori leant in catching Jade's lips In her own, rewarded with a practical growl from the girl beneath her who soon tried to sit up to better grab at Tori's clothes in an attempt to remove them. But something stopped her, a clang of metal against metal grabbing her attention. Pulling away and turning her head to look, Jade discovered her own wrist was cuffed.

_What the fuck?_

"They weren't for me..they were for you," Tori admitted with a proud smirk quickly moving off the bed before she could be grabbed.

Jade wasn't having it, staring the girl down with murder in her eyes. "Tori. 5 seconds to let me out of this right. Now. Or I swear to go-"

"I spiked your cocoa'" Tori informed standing by the door for precautionary measures, the keys to the handcuffs dangling from her hand. "With laxatives," she lied, knowing Jade had a strong hate for being unclean. "Apologize and maybe you can make it to the bathroom before it happens?"

Jade was worried at first until she reassessed the situation. "Nice try Tor. If you really spiked my drink with that crap, I would've already been everywhere," she said confidently, smirking when Tori's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Oh but sweetie..I really did spike your drink." And with that Tori disappeared from her bedroom leaving a very confused Jade wondering if she really did or not, and if so, with what.

It was only fifteen minutes later when Tori was called back into her own room. Analyzing the scene, she saw Jade squirming a little still pulling at the cuffs as if they would miraculously give way and set Jade free.

"Asshole" she grumbled angrily.

Tori smiled sweetly. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Aw Baby, you're sweating," Tori said.

Jade scoffed hating when Tori stated the obvious of most things. Deciding she had to fix her problems herself she made a move to undo her own belt and pants but with one hand it was extremely difficult, Jade always liking to purchase the trickiest of belts just for the looks.

"Fucking Viagra Tori are you fucking serious?" Jade complained, her hand on her belt moving as fast as it could but still failing to undo it. "Fuck!"

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked purely curious.

Jade growled, her body tingling all over making it hard for her to focus on anything but her own arousal. "Like I'm going to fucking kill you Vega," she threatened making sure her voice dripped with venom.

Tori hummed softly. "You love me too much," before she left the room again.

The hopeful singer let it drag on for almost an hour until she heard Jade's calling get desperate enough and headed back to her bedroom.

Jade looked defeated. Mostly pissed off but defeated. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Tori wasn't done with her. "What was that?" she asked refraining from smiling the best she could.

Jade's jaw set, her eyes flashing dangerously for a moment before her lips parted again. "I said I'm sorry Vega. Fucking hell okay you win just get- just get me out of these," she demanded with a harsh pull of her wrist even though the metal hurt against her skin. She didn't mind.

The brunette hesitantly started to walk over, hearing the sincerity in the goth's voice. "So you admit you're wrong?" she asked casually moving a hand down to press against Jade's crotch from over her pants. She knew it was a dick move but she didn't care and pulled away rather quickly when Jade's hips jolted up to find any form of contact.

"Vega, keep fucking around and yo-"

"Threatening me West isn't going to get you out of here any faster."

Something in Jade finally broke, not being able to handle it anymore when she realized Tori still held a grudge. She needed a different approach and she needed one now. "Please Tori-" she pleaded holding Tori's gaze with her own.

If she were honest Tori couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Jade so vulnerable. This wasn't right. Tori instantly found herself unlocking the cuffs on Jade's end, leaving them to continue to dangle from the bed post.

Of course, no sane person would've let a very pissed off and horny Jade free. Tori evidently wasn't the smartest. Their friends called to attention that Tori was gone for days but Jade said she was sick and bed rested. Only she wasn't sick. She was in fact, tied up back at Jade's house, Jade's place never having anyone besides Jade herself home to discover her.

Lesson learned?


End file.
